disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Prince James
Prince James is a major character in Sofia the First: Once Upon a Princess and its 2013 spin-off TV series. He's the twin brother of Princess Amber, the older stepbrother of Sofia, and the prince of Enchancia. Personality Unlike his sister Amber, James is not at all vain and is very helpful towards Sofia. He is rather easygoing for a prince, sometimes displaying behavior not normally seen in royalty, such as cheering during the flight to school, talking with his mouth full, etc. He has a normal brother-sister bond with Amber, teasing her that "she wasn't gonna be the fairest in the land" anymore once Sofia came along, but out of good-natured humor, though he recognizes Amber's faults enough to tell her that he likes Sofia better than her (although he was just cross with her). His relationships with the rest of the family, especially with his stepmother Miranda and stepsister Sofia, are very strong, caring and loving; easily accepting both into his life with little fuss. James also has a bad habit of disobeying rules and trying to cover up his messes so as not to get punished, though when he ruined a stained-glass window and Sofia took the blame for him, he felt guilty and told his parents the truth, showing he has a sense of honesty. He also tries to avoid responsibilty and lacks logic, shown in "King For A Day," when he avoided the giant problem and gave the maids wheeled shoes to speed up their work, not thinking of troubles they might have with them. At the Tri-Kingdom Picnic, James partners with Sofia and shows two unbecoming sides of himself: He is very competitive, wanting to win the trophy at the games, and is shown to be a bad sport, not taking losing well and bragging about winning so obnoxiously that the other princes and princesses, including Sofia, don't want to play anymore. It is only when Sofia shows him what a good sport is their father playing to have fun, not so much as to win~does James realize how bad his behavior was. He apologizes to the others and they continue the games, and even takes losing well, personally giving the trophy to the winners, Princess Maya and Prince Khalid, and displaying no hard feelings, as well as a promise to be a good sport from now on. Also, in "The Big Sleepover", Jade and Ruby seem to have a crush on James. They also show their affection in the movie. James' best friend is Prince Zandar of Tangu. Appearances *''Sofia the First: Once Upon a Princess'' Season One *"Just One of the Princes" *"The Big Sleepover" *"Let The Good Times Troll" *"Cedric's Apprentice" *"A Royal Mess" *"The Shy Princess" *"Blue Ribbon Bunny" *"Baileywick's Day Off" *"Tri-Kingdom Picnic" *"Two to Tangu" *"Finding Clover" *"The Amulet of Avalor" *"Make Way for Miss Nettle" *"The Amulet and the Anthem" (non-speaking) *"Tea for Too Many" *"Princess Butterfly" *"Great Aunt-Venture" *"The Baker King" *''Sofia the First: The Floating Palace'' *"Holiday in Enchancia" Season Two *"Two Princesses and a Baby" *"The Enchanted Feast" *"The Flying Crown" *"Mom's the Word" *"The Silent Knight" *"Enchanted Science Fair" *"King for a Day" *"When You Wish Upon a Well" (yet to air) *"Princesses to the Rescue" (yet to air) *"The Ghostly Gala" (yet to air) *"Scrambled Pets" (yet to air) *"The Princess Stays in the Picture" (yet to air) *"Sidekick Clio" (yet to air) *"Substitute Cedric" (yet to air) *''Sofia the First: The Curse of Princess Ivy'' (yet to air) Songs James Has Sung *Goldenwing Circus *Count On Baileywick *Picnic of the Year *The Simple Life *Wassailia *Peace and Joy *Two by Two *Be Your Own King Gallery Trivia *Amber is older than James by seven minutes. *James is going to be King someday (as Sofia believes and the creators reveal). Roland also believes this, which he bluntly states in the window he ordered for Miranda. However, there are a couple hints that Sofia could end up being the next ruler - her being "Sofia the First", which could become serious, and that in her version of the Disney Junior title, one letter is shaped like her bodice wearing James's pin, a mark that likely slates her as heir. After all, crowns are heavy, and a pin marking title would make sense. Amber being the older sibling also creates inheritance issues, and possibly setting up later problems in the family. Then again, King Roland is younger than his sister Matilda and it didn't prevent him from becoming King. James's sun pin is identical to a sun disk in Cedric's lair and the sun decor on Goodwin the Great's robes- signs that it is a regal symbol in Enchancia, as it is in Corona. *James enjoys cookies - they are the only things that brought him to the tea that the girls were having, and he ate all of the swan cookies that Amber and Sofia had planned for the tea party. In general, he likes eating. *He loves chocolate cake, as revealed in "Two Princesses and a Baby". Amber also revealed that he picks chocolate cake every year for their birthday. *He gets more chocolate on his mouth than his nose, as revealed by Amber. *James seems to have an obsession with cannons, which he shares with Zandar, in addition to mischief. *He has the same voice as Steven from Steven Universe. *James experienced his first transformation when Cedric accidentally turned him into a toddler in "Two Princesses and a Baby", but had no memory of the experience. *Amber and James used to have water fights when they were little. *He and Amber have a "royal twin song." *He dislikes peas, as revealed when Sofia tried to feed him some. Category:Kids Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Princes Category:Royalty Category:Sofia the First characters Category:Rich characters Category:Disney characters Category:Disney Junior Characters Category:TV Animation Characters Category:Pre-teens Category:Disney Live! characters Category:Athletes Category:Animated characters Category:Siblings Category:Characters Category:Singing Characters Category:Twins and Triplets Category:Infants Category:Unofficial Disney Princes Category:Mischievous characters Category:Toddlers Category:Nephews